


Dust on ruins

by bloodygem



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodygem/pseuds/bloodygem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoite and Miharu care for kittens and talk as they do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust on ruins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Yoite was sitting on the floor his eyes staring right ahead not saying a word as he often did when Miharu heard a soft noise from the front door. He glanced up from the homework he was doing looking at his friend to see if he had heard it. Yoite flinched slightly when the sound was heard again.

Miharu frowned getting up gracefully side stepping the Kira user's long legs as he made headway for the door. There something confronted him that confused him more then the holes on his memories more then the all powerful 'fairy' that lived in his mind. It squealed it wriggled and it mewled. He blinked down disbelieving until he heard Yoite mummer in his soft sad voice that he was cold.

"Sorry!" He picked up the handle of the basket yanking it up and closed the door with his hip. The other boy sat still as the grave staring into space but there was something slightly different about his staring. Miharu could almost smell it Yoite wanted to know what was in the basket but he was too ..Yoite to ask.

Miharu was unsure if he was amused or annoyed by his friend's refusal to ask about the basket. He sat down again to do his home work the object of Yoite's interest sat by his side sometimes making mewling sounds.

The black haired boy fixed his startling blue eyes on the frorin object as if waiting for it to do something amazing and unexpected. At last a head popped up from under the lid of the wicker basket it looked back at Yoite with the same starling blue eyes and it mewed loudly it whole mouth opening as it did.

He blinked shifting away from the basket drawing into his customary corner and his huddled position even more then usual. "Miharu?" He almost whispered but Miharu noted there was something different in his tone a slight sense of…energy. He turned to face him arching an eyebrow.

"Yes Yoite?" He asked keeping his eyes on his English homework. "Verbs are words for actions.." He muttered almost seeming to forget the Kira user his question and the basket.  
A hand came down on his book covering the page. "Please Miharu." He said when the other's green eyes met his.

"What is it?" He smiled slightly it was almost impossible to keep from smiling when Yoite was like this, when he seemed awake alive and alert. Miharu dint want to admit he was living more and more for those moments those times when Yoite seemed to notice him.

"Does Yokimi have mice?" He murmured. "No I don't think so." Miharu said wondering where this line of thinking was leading. "Then why would he need juvenile cats here?" Miharu smiled again this one keeping back a giggle. He reached up and brushed Yoite's hair behind his ear. The other did not flinch or cry out this time he just stared at the younger boy waiting for his answer.

Miharu picked a kitten up kissing it's head lightly. "For some people caring for something or someone is the point." Yoite shrugged slightly.  
"I…guess so." He sat down again his chin on his knees.

Miharu stroked the kitten and began to talk in a hushed tone. "The first time I ever you Yoite was the first time I ever cried out." He touched his throat remembering that scream remembering how he wanted to stop Yoite from harming others because somehow he knew it hurt him as much as it did them.

He was interrupted as the Kira user muttered. "Because I was hurting your friends.." Miharu hushed him placing a finger on his lips. "I cried out because something someone… had touched me had awoken me from my deep sleep."

"After you left everyone was calling you "That Kira user or the death god…and I was calling you Yoite I couldn't forget your name or looking into your eyes and seeing the pain there..the pain that was the same as my own…"  
"After you came to me…to talk to me about your wish your only wish.." Yoite again murmured. "I kidnapped you and caused everyone such worry…"

Miharu frowned until Yoite was silent again. "They all talked about you like that again but I said "Yoite" not "The death bringer.." He looked into the others eyes as he batted his fingers at the kitten. "And now I am here against the wishes of those who vowed to protect me…all for you.."

"I'm sorry I am such a pest…" He whispered slowly. Miharu reached out and touched his cheek. "You're not, that's the point I do these things for you because I care…I think.." He closed his eyes slowly.

"I think I love you." Yoite flinched away backing up from Miharu. "L..love hurts." He said holding himself tightly. "It doesn't need to." Miharu still locked his gaze on the other never blinking.  
"It doesn't need to sometimes it can heal…" He said staying stock still as not to upset the other boy more.

Yoite hugged himself into a ball his arms around his knees he seemed to be trying to disappear into his black coat and hat. "But..i'm just a troublesome dead man… no one could…i…"  
A kitten pawed at his pant leg. "I'm no one…" Yoite breathed. Miharu shook his head. "Not to me…love doesn't care about worth." Miharu slid closer kneeling next to the other their faces inches apart.

Yoite frowned hard staring at his hands twisting his thin fingers hard his lower lip caught between his teeth.  
"I want to help you I want to spend my time with you, I care about what you care about, that is what love is." "I wish I could explain more but all I can say is my heart is no longer just mine." Miharu blinked back tears and he didn't know why. Maybe it was having to explain to the one he loved what love was.

"If I had a choice in the matter…" He laid his hand lightly over Yoite's covering it with his own. "I would never have fallen in love."" I didn't have a choice" He smiled wistfully. "If you don't love me it's fine if you can't trust me I don't care just don't send me away." "Let me stay to find the power to grant your—"

Yoite reached out then tracing his thumb slowly and carefully over Miharu's lower lip. Somewhere long the line he'd taken his gloves off. They both ignored his bruised shaking hands. There was no room for thinking about what might be now there was only this moment.

This moment was everything. It was all they had all they would ever have was the now. He sat there still as stone on the outside but inside he was trembling. He felt like they where on the edge of something more then just Yoite touching his mouth and something less then what he wanted…what did he want?

Miharu had no idea. He just knew he was sure this shouldn't end any time soon. Yoite's fingers explored his face ghosting over his cheek bones. They where cool to on his skin he tipped his face up slightly. Long fingers kept dancing over his face brushing in his hair butterfly gentle over his nose up to his closed eyes caressing now.

The touches no long felt quite as innocent. Or maybe it was in him this building to…something. His mouth had gone dry he felt like he was about to leap from his skin at one more soft lingering touch.

They both startled as a kitten jumped on Yoite's coat it hung there in the middle of his back behind his shoulder blades it refused to move instead it mewled more and more franticly as it hung there by it's claws and the grace of god alone.

Miharu giggled his eyes alight with green devil's fire. "I guess the itty bitty kitty committee likes you Yoite."

He kept giggling as the other tried vainly to reach the small cat on his back but was unable. The kitten and the Kira user did a dance together as one tried to stay where it was and the other tried not to hurt it.

"Here…" He got up and went behind the other picking the kitten up by the back of it's neck. He set it down carefully. Feeling even more devilish he knocked Yoite's hat off by 'mistake.' The other glared at him evilly. He smiled sweet as candy stolen from a baby.

"But…" Yoite said as Miharu playfully put his hat on the brim hiding his eyes. "I don't understand I can't give anything to you." "Loving me gains you nothing." A steely glint appeared in jade green eyes and the other hung his head ducking under his bangs.  
"You're stupid sometimes." He said bluntly.

Yoite flinched as if struck. "I just told you that there need not be a reason for caring, it's not bartering you don't do it for gain and anyway haven't you ever thought you do give me things?" He smiled softly clasping his hands together. "You give me hope." Yoite looked confused and sad.

"How could someone like me…rotting and pitiful bring you hope?" Miharu smiled a smile that almost reached his eyes. "You just do."

And as they shuffled a little closer together ignoring the kittens frisking about Yoite inhaled as hard as he can. He forced his dying fading senses to feel everything. He tried to burn into his mind how Miharu looks right now, how the light from the window falls over his cheeks blazing highlights of brown into his dark hair.

He reached up again tracing this time over the other's arm so slowly and carefully. One finger at a time he relished the feel of silken skin. His fingers are clumsy but they feel everything perfectly. The room has gone thick with tension if there is such a thing as relaxed but tense they both are.

Passively waiting now having spoken his peace pleaded his case Miharu lets Yoite explore him again. He shivered inside shuddering from pent up longing and confused jumbled feelings but he tries not to show it. It's like the world hold's its breathe with him. It's like his heart is a fault line and its beats are tiny earthquakes in his body.

His arms shake now from holding himself still. Yoite frowned seeing him shake and he locks eyes with the younger boy. "Are you…?" Miharu nodded firmly his eyes shut. "Don't stop."  
"Do what you wish …" Yoite grips his chin firmly. "I want what you want, I wont make you into a doll for my wishes.." Miharu laughed shakily.

"I said what I said…do you…feel the same?" He knows he's not making sense. He's unsure it matters. Yoite gazes at him quiet and unreachable for an earthquake heart beat. Then for another one this one a tidal wave.

"I..wish to protect you, I want better for you then I had, I am calmer when I see your face." He looks deeply into Miharu's eyes his own limpid and such a deep blue and with all the longing of animal pining to death in a small cage in there.

"Is that love?" Miharu nodded slowly his throat choked off. "Then I do." It hung there. As if one could feel the pressure and meaning of those words. Then I do. Miharu thought to himself rolling the words about.  
If not for what came before they'd mean nothing.

Now they where the world in three words.


End file.
